Jetfire
Jetfire (ジェットファイアー, Jettofaiā) is a dedicated scientist whose personal upgrades to his chassis have made him the fastest Autobot on Cybertron. He has a strong moral compass, which led to his falling-out with his friend Starscream, and does not believe in gray areas when making major decisions. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Troy Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Gabriele Calindri (Italian) Jetfire is dedicated to the pursuit of science and believes technology will ultimately give the Autobots victory over the Decepticons. Jetfire keeps himself completely cutting edge and up to date, making him the fastest Autobot ever created. Jetfire became an Autobot after desagreeing with the methods used by the Decepticons and Starscream in-particular. Once a Seeker who served alongside Starscream, Jetfire broke rank during the early days of the war to join Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Jetfire is one of the few Autobots with flight capabilities, which makes him an important resource in the war for Cybertron. Jetfire is a dedicated scientist whose personal upgrades to his chassis have made him the fastest Autobot on Cybertron. He has a strong moral compass, which led to his falling-out with his friend Starscream, and does not believe in gray areas when making major decisions. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian jet on Cybertron, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth veichle mode of a rocket/jet hybrid. Gallery File:Transformers_war_for_cybertron_conceptart_kmIqF.jpg|Jetfire's jet mode in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Zeta Prime *Optimus Prime *Rodimus *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ratchet *Ironhide *Jazz *Warpath *Aerialbots **Silverbolt **Air Raid *Wreckers **Ultra Magnus *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals *Starscream Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilites Jetfire carries a Neutron Assault Rifle and an Energon Repair Ray, and has the abilities Hover and Spawn Sentry. He is a Scientist chassis. History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) When Megatron attacked Starscream's station, Jetfire confronted him during a lull in the fighting, noting he did not want to fight and that Dark Energon was too dangerous to use, Jetfire himself having seen what it can do. When Megatron declared his intent to take it anyway, Jetfire proclaimed that the Decepticon would destroy them all. Megatron mused, as Jetfire flew away, "You say that as if it were a bad thing." Later, when Megatron had attained Dark Energon and demonstrated his control over it, Starscream offered to serve him and make more. Jetfire was aghast, and quickly escaped the station. Megatron decided to let him go, as he wanted the Autobots to feel dread at his approach. During Megatron's siege of Iacon, Jetfire and the other Aerialbots were outnumbered and lacked surface-to-air support, causing significant losses. When Optimus took command, Jetfire specifically requested that the planetary guns be reactivated, which Optimus and his team promptly achieved. With that taken care of, he proceeded to feed tactical data and warnings whenever the still-overmatched Aerialbots could not stop all the incoming Decepticon Seekers, as well as recommendations on key targets of opportunity, including at least one Decepticon warship. After Optimus assumed the mantle of Prime and kickstarted the Core of Cybertron's self-purging, he declared that the Autobots would have to leave their homeworld, as it would be rendered uninhabitable. However, as the transports began to leave, a powerful orbital weapon, part of Trypticon station, blasted apart every ship it could target. Prime sent Silverbolt, Air Raid, and Jetfire to take it out. Jetfire provided key knowledge during the assault, including weak points of machinery and barriers, as well as their main target of the plasma cooling system that prevented the orbital weapon from overloading. He made sure the Aerialbots stayed until the mechanism was destroyed (when the system reached 110% capacity and Air Raid was surprised it "went that high", Jetfire pointed out it didn't, and that was the point). Megatron noted with some amusement that the Aerialbots apparently hadn't considered the possibility of backup systems, and ordered "Trypticon" to resume firing. He also entered Optimus Prime's coordinates and told it to bear on him. When Trypticon responded, Jetfire realized that the station, or at least the primary weapon, was a Cybertronian...shortly after which the team realized that they should be able to destroy its transformation systems and force it back into its normal form, which, whatever it was, had to be better than a killsat. They found to their shock that this placed them inside Trypticon's mouth, and just barely managed to escape through the gaps between its teeth before it closed its jaws on them; it then headed for the surface, a massive jet pack controlling its descent. The Aerialbots managed to blast the pack apart, causing it to fall to Cybertron's surface like a meteor. As Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide battled the brute, which had survived the assault, the Aerialbots managed to find them and set about providing air support. However, Trypticon was much faster than they expected, taking out all three—not quite killing them, but putting them out of the fight. Some time after Trypticon's defeat, they were at least back on their feet, and appeared with Optimus Prime as he surveyed the Ark. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) With an attack to obtain the Omega Key from Megatron imminent, Zeta Prime ordered Jetfire and Optimus to take the majority of their forces to protect a library while Zeta hid the Omega Key. However, the Decepticons only attacked faster and harder, and it was in this battle Zeta Prime eventually fell. Jetfire was among the few Autobots who stood to assist Omega Supreme in the total annihilation of the Decepticons in Iacon. However, Megatron arrived with his strike team, and after defeating Cliffjumper, chased Jetfire through the ravaged city. Jetfire finally decided enough was enough, and faced the Decepticons down. However, the former scientist failed, and could only watch as Megatron advanced and defeated Omega Supreme. Jetfire recovered and rejoined the Autobots. He was often their intel agent, and helped take back Iacon, and locate Zeta Prime. However, their leader died shortly after his rescue. Optimus was declared Optimus Prime, the new leader of the Autobots by the Autobot High Council. Jetfire helped his new leader reach Cybertron's core to save it from the Dark Energon. It was made clear that the recovering Core couldn't sustain the Autobot population, so a mass evacuation was ordered by Optimus. However, Trypticon Space Station began attacking the fleeing Autobot masses, and Jetfire followed Optimus to destroy it. On Cybertron's surface, the crashed station transformed into a monstrous city-sized Decepticon, Trypticon. Upon Trypticon's defeat, Jetfire stayed with Optimus on Cybertron to further battle Megatron. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures As the Autobots prepared to evacuate Cybertron, the Decepticons attempted to destroy their supply lines and bring down their transport ships. During one launch, Thundercracker and Skywarp commenced strafing and bombing of the Autobot position, so Optimus Prime dispatched Air Raid and Jetfire to hold off the Seekers. Unfortunately, the Decepticons managed to get Trypticon back on-line, and the orbital station started taking potshots at the Autobots from the sky. Jetfire and the Aerialbots took to the air, shooting up the energon relay stations that fed power to Trypticon. Jetfire infiltrated the orbital base on his strafing runs, sequentially cutting off all power to the ATG weapon systems, until Trypticon fell right out of the sky. Unfortunately, once Trypticon Station fell to the planet's surface, it revealed itself as a massive Transformer, laying waste to Cybertron. As Optimus Prime coordinated the attack from the ground, Jetfire fought from the air until Trypticon finally went down, and the war continued for another day. Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Jetfire was stationed in Autobot City, launch site of the Ark, during the Autobots' final days on Cybertron. When Megatron launched a brutal assault on the Ark, Jetfire was dismayed to learn that the attack came from the direction of Grimlock's apparently abandoned post, and subsequently joined the main battle. When the Ark finally launched a few days later, Jetfire led the Aerialbots in the battle against the Nemesis. Jetfire was able to destroy several tow cables that the Decepticons were boarding the Ark with, and subsequently helped treat some of the wounded. When Jazz went up against the titan combiner Bruticus, Jetfire assisted him by leaving EMP grenades for him to lure Bruticus into, stunning the combiner. Jetfire and the Aerialbots then were able to defeat Bruticus with Jazz's help, before both the Ark and the Nemesis were flung into the space bridge portal to parts unknown. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Seekers Category:Autobot Seekers Category:Scientists Category:Autobot Scientists